User talk:Bullet Francisco
Welcome Nice. Welcome to the wiki and please help us out. We need it. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Can I help you? You've already taken what I loved doing from me, and you're not doing it here. It's your first day and you request admin rights. That's not how it works. Why you came here is obvious. You saw the discussion on video-game wiki and central and you followed me here. I've been here for months, btw. :Yeah because I was busy at Pokemon Wiki. I have still been here for months however. Either way, why would you nominate me for rights here when you made everyone at Pokemon Wiki hate me, are you still trying to ruin me? No thanks. ::Whatever. I'm not falling for it. Please delete me from your skype and SSBB. :::Don't talk to me for unneeded things. Only if needed. ::::Why would you need to talk to me for unneeded things?? :::::This is a wiki, not a social website. You don't have to talk to me for anything that doesn't regard this wiki. ::::::Can you stop harassing me? I hope you realize that the past is the past and nothing more. If you have any questions, leave a message. If you are going to harass me, I'll have to contact staff. :::::::I didn't threaten anything, I did the same thing that SunXia did to Jirachiwish. Harassing is talking to me about irrelevant things even after I told you not to, please stop now. Your message on Technology Wizard's talk If you want to talk to me in private, e-mail me at archeatcodes@yahoo.com. I saw you wanted to do so. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:35, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Nice. Glad you could come here ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Why? Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dude I saw that you nominated Tech, I thought that was nice but I think maybe just take a step back!! I know this is getting you upset, believe me, both of you will feel better when you have slept on it!! Unfortunately it wasn't just you but right now he's angry because he feels betrayed and if you do message him or reference him, it will only incite more anger!! I've had it done many times to me, where even a discussion with Godisme was causing this random member, who didn't even contribute anything to our Wiki, to keep complaining to the admins about me!! It got me upset but I slept on it and it diffused itself!! Don't worry, all will work out!! So far as I've seen, you are a balance person who will do what you feel is right irregardless of personal feelings, that is admirable, don't lose it now!! Hope you're ok!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :The only thing you can do now is ignore him, there's no point anymore!! If you ignore him, you prove to others that you are above such childishness!! He is claiming everyone else is at fault for him running riot on Community, he wrote his own rep there, don't worry!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::There, you impressed me during the previous conflict and so I have no problem voting you to it!! Hope you're feeling better!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 03:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Congratz on making 300+ edits in a day! You edit ninja! Well bye! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Done Voted for you since your a beast! And opposed tech since hes causing trouble. If he gets admin, he might block you so thats the bad part. Well see ya! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply I've reminded him about what he was doing and hopefully he should stop. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:24, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Voting If you are going to vote for or oppose someone, you need to evaluate them from their behavior here, not other wikis. Thanks.